


death is a door

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Origin Story, tw in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: The golden youth may be a fly in a spider's web, but he's going to make sure he's devoured by the biggest, baddest spider out there.[or, the golden youth's origin story]
Relationships: Golden Youth/Wez
Kudos: 6





	death is a door

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I watched road warrior as a teen I wonder about the golden youth, so here's my backstory for him.
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> r*pe is nonexplicit. death and slight violence

\---------------------  
Luke is born to a loving father and mother, who do their best to eke out a living for him and themselves. He helps them as soon as he is able, hunting lizards with small, dirty hands. They live in a ragged settlement, one attacked often by raiders in his youth. Once he is a teenager, things change. The changing groups of raiders becomes one group, better organized and more vicious. They answer to lord Humungus. They have plentiful guzzoline and water, so they don’t raid the settlement for their supplies. They come for flesh, taking people for their entertainment. Some go willingly, others are dragged away. Luke watches this, but he is lucky, and so are his mother and father, and they are never touched. Luke is still a gangly teen, not yet hit puberty. 

When he does, they hit hard times. There is never enough food to fill his stomach. His mother, their main gatherer, dies of an illness. Luke grows increasingly skinny, and his father looks like a bundle of bones with skin pulled tight over them. His father gives him most of the food they manage to gather, trying to make sure Luke’s growth isn’t stunted.

One day, Luke looks in the tiny mirror shard he’d been given by a lover---who was killed by lord Humungus’s men not much later---and realizes he’s become beautiful. Humungus’s men have not noticed him yet, but they will soon, and Luke will be taken, whether he wants to go or not. So Luke looks his father in the eyes one day and says:

“Father, I am going to lord Humungus’s men. I am young and beautiful, one of them will want me. I will ask that they care for you. You will want for nothing.”

His father tries to stop him, begs him not to, saying he would rather starve to death than lose his son. Luke is not swayed. 

A week later, Humungus’s men roll into the settlement with wild whooping. Luke readies himself, running his fingers through his hair, wiping the dust off his skin, putting on his tightest pants and a shirt that reveals his stomach. Then Luke brings a bottle of wine and a cup he had bartered for with the last of his belongings and walks towards where Humungus’s men are settling in.

They centered around a large fire, talking amongst themselves, ripe with anticipation of their harvest today. They have not yet gone searching for their prey, which is good. Luke intends to have his pickings of the warriors. He knows which are powerful, but also which are most cruel. He hopes that his target is here tonight. 

Sure enough, a flash of red mohawk gives him away, even in the dim lighting. His name is Wez, and he is perhaps the highest ranking of all those who come to visit. He is also more tolerant of the settlement people, which Luke hopes is a sign he will be kinder than some. Luke steps into the firelight and the warrior’s banter trails off at the sight of him. He doesn’t stop walking, taking slow measured steps and swaying his hips as he goes. 

One of the men wolf whistles. The hole in the circle Luke had entered through closes behind him, the men leering as he continues on his way. Luke swallows down his fear and reminds himself he’s doing this for his father. He passes a warrior, who reaches out to touch. Luke dances out of the way with a quick side step. The warrior growls and stands to pursue. The warrior behind him pulls him down and says laughingly:

“The boy’s on a mission. Let’s see what he’s up to.”

Luke thanks the stars as he’s allowed on his way. Finally, he reaches Wez, who is sitting on a hunk of scrap metal pulled up to the fire for that purpose. Wez kneels in front of the massive warrior, aware of the sexual potential of the motion, and asks:

“I brought you wine, my lord. Would you like to drink?”

Wez is smiling down at Luke and he booms:

“You’re brave, walking in here. I assume you’re also smart enough to know you’re not getting out.”

Luke stops himself from shivering.

“Yes. I offer myself to you, my lord.”

There’s a long silence as Wez simply stares. It’s finally broken by another warrior jeering:

“If you don’t have use for him, Wez, then I certainly do!”

Luke bows his head. Any warrior will do, but Wez will be most effective. So he closes his eyes and hopes.

Then there’s a gentle hand on his chin, pushing his head up, and he opens his eyes to look into Wez’s. Wez says:

“Come with me.”

He pulls Luke to a standing position and they leave the wine untouched, heading out into the darkness, followed by the cheers and jeers of the other warriors. They reach Wez’s car and Wez pulls the door open for Luke, before getting in the other side. When they’re both inside, Wez asks:

“What’s your name, brave one?”

Luke lies, not wanting this man to know his true name:

“Alex.”

Wez smirks at him, running a rough hand through Luke’s long hair.

“I think I’ll name you honey. Sweet and golden, that’s what you are.”

Luke nods mechanically. Wez turns his attention to starting the car and then they’re roaring away from the only home Luke has ever known.

\------------

Wez is gentler than Luke expects, even kissing him softly on the mouth. Still, it leaves Luke with a sick feeling in his stomach. They lie in bed after their first night together and Luke decides it’s finally time to ask his favor. He’s given Wez what he wants, maybe the man will listen to him. Wez is tracing circles over Luke’s side as Luke says:

“Wez, I left my starving father behind in the settlement. Will you make sure he’s cared for?”

Wez heistates, so Luke squirms closer, pressing their bodies together, and licks a stripe down Wez’s neck.

“Please?”

Wez grins.

“Anything for you, Honey.”

And kisses Luke deep and hard.

\-----------

Luke is afraid of Lord Humongous. Wez ferries Luke around on the back of his motorcycle, riding up to report to the masked man. Luke never meets his eyes,keeps his body language submissive. If Wez is dangerous, then humungous is deadly. Luke watches many people who don’t deserve it die. Sometimes he cries for them, but only when no one can see or hear him. Wez is brutal, killing without care. Luke sometimes dreams of stabbing him in his sleep and fleeing, but he knows that would kill his father. So he stays.

\----------

They’ve raided a settlement, Luke hanging back, away from the fighting, as usual. Wez returns with his spoils in a large bag. He’s grinning widely, with a slight spatter of blood on one cheek. He reaches into the bag as he says:

“Look what I got for you, Honey.”

Luke feels dread creep in even before he sees it. Wez pulls out a leather collar, complete with a long chain attached. Luke feels his stomach drop, but he’s not surprised to see his bondage made solid. Wez begins to look worried as Luke doesn’t respond.

“You don’t like it?”

Luke quickly forces his true feelings down and instead stands sinuously, saying:

“Won’t you put it on me? I don’t want to wait.”

It’s the furthest thing from the truth, but it makes Wez smile, which is all that matters. Luke turns around and Wez buckles the thing on him. It’s heavy, impossible to ignore, and Luke’s stomach roils. He keeps the precious food down and turns to see Wez grinning proudly.

From that day on, the thing is his constant companion, taken off only at night. Luke comes to hate it almost as much as he hates Wez and Humungus and all of their murderous men. 

\---------

In the last flickering thought before his world fades to blackness, even over the pain of the boomerang embedded in his forehead, Luke feels relief. Death is a door, and at last he has walked through it. May his next life be better than the last. 

\------------


End file.
